Fiction United
by timetocreate
Summary: Not only Percy and Harry, but also Sadie Kane, Magnus Chase, Meggie Folchart, and Mare Barrow are forced together to (yet again) save the world. Except, this is a new experience for all of them. When a new evil, new challenges, and two new worlds arise, how will it all end? Mortal-ish AU! Don't like, don't read! Rated T so far
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is a bit...confusing. I don't know how far this will go, or if this will go as planned. So, if I discontinue it...sorry in advance?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

'Beep...beep…...beep…..…...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-' Suddenly the line went dead.

A passing nurse's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No." She scrambled into the small room, checked her patient's pulse, saw the monitor in perfect working order, then screamed for a defibrillator.

Less than an hour later, a mother wept over her dead child, whispering his name, trying to call him back. After four years in the hospital, his heart had finally stopped beating through the coma. The day at the museum, the field trip, how it had all started…

As the grieving mother shed endless tears over her son's hospital-gown clad body, the world's shifted; Percy Jackson was dead.

A blue pendant around the boy's neck started to glow with a soft golden light.

* * *

He woke in a strange place. Open windows stretched to the ceiling, whitewashed walls glared bright in the sunlight, and a boy with dark, messy hair sat still, legs crossed, trying to remember where he was. The light glinted off the boy's glasses.

His mind whispered, " _With your wife, with your sons, with your daughter,"_ but the seventeen year old sighed. He knew it to all be false. Such a life, with a castle, with friends; all a delusional wish, a place for him to escape his mundane and miserable life. Dedicating his sanity to all the details of his personal world, his happy place, he had led his relatives to believe him quite insane. He lived a double life, his mind split between two realities.

But today was different, today he was leaving for good. Being dragged to Puerto Rico for the family vacation and told to 'go, have fun or something' had been the last straw. He knew they were really just hoping that he would get lost, literally, and stay in this grungy town for the rest of his life. He knew they hadn't even bothered to buy him a ticket back.

He fingered the pendant around his neck: A baked clay green eye, rimmed with gold, given to him by a supposedly mad priest from the village spread out below him only days ago. It hung on a solid gold chain, most likely a very valuable piece of jewelry. He tucked it back into his shirt, concentrating, focusing his mind. He stood slowly, stepping deliberately, breathing deeply.

Then, Harry Potter threw himself off the three-story tall building.

When he was level with the third story window, he started to glow. When he was level with the second story window, he started to fade. When he was level with the first story window, he winked out of existence.

And then, his story began.

* * *

A tall, fair-haired girl wandered from shelf to shelf. _Fairies, knights, creatures, wars, and…_

She sighed, pulling out the book, " _Tales From The Thousand and One Nights"_. Recently, her and her boyfriend had been having trouble with their relationship; Just because she was a Silvertongue, didn't mean she should or could read just anything he wanted from any book!

She sighed again; the voice was calling once more. It had started a while back, but she had thought it was nothing, just the whispering of the books. Now, she knew that it was one voice, calling her, pleading for her to let go, come with them, and see the wonderful world that they told her of.

Her breath caught. One honeyed word slipped into her conscience, put there by the voice. " _Love."_

She had nothing to lose. Her relationship was sinking, she was gradually forgetting the Inkworld, her mother and father were distracted, and now, there was promise of a new love in this world.

She finally let go, heeding the voice.

Meggie Folchart let her eyes close, feeling the pull of the new world. Yet she began hearing a vile hissing, and an instant before golden light enveloped her, she brought her fingers to the metal, feather shaped charm around her neck, -a present from her boyfriend-, and saw an image, in her mind's eye, of Farid's smiling face.

" _What have I done?"_

* * *

The teen boy swore for the millionth time. Trapped in a glowing gold net, he sat in a dark closet, hoping someone was looking for him. The mansion was already dark and creepy, so why did it have to be a closet? He'd never admitted it to anyone, but he was claustrophobic.

The old clock chimed from somewhere outside. Midnight. Great. That meant it had been about four and a half hours since he had been netted and tackled into a closet, locked in by the unknown offender.

Even his pendant wouldn't help him. Stupid sword.

Wait, was it just him, or was the net getting brighter? He looked at his fingers, panicking; they were starting to fade. He screamed for anyone, even Alex, who would probably help but laugh about it for weeks: One of her best friends, trapped in a magical net and stuck in a closet!

Then, Magnus Chase disappeared.

* * *

The reader turned a page. _She was about to enter the building, Granny The New King looking coldly at the guards. The door was open, they were so close to succeeding. They would_ _free the prisoners, they would win the war, they-_

The pages started to glow. The black print turned to gold. A faint purple hue glittered around the edges of the book, and static crackled around the reader's hands, clothes, and bed.

A deep voice resonated through the bedroom. " _The Time Is Right."_ A rip appeared in reality, and a girl stepped out of the purple, gold rimmed tear. Her hair was grey at the ends, and she was wearing a leather bodysuit with stripes on the shoulders, like a racecar driver, or an ultra-cool bodyguard. A plain black choker adorned her neck, a purple lightning bolt of amethyst hanging on a gold link.

The reader dropped their book, "Red Queen", and gaped at the girl before them.

Mare Barrow glared, her hands crackling with electricity. Then, she ran and jumped clean through the window, disappearing in a flash.

A girl slept fitfully, horrible images haunting her mind.

 _Giant snakes, a devourer of souls._

 _She woke gasping._

" _What, what is it?" asked her boyfriend, wide eyed, his pupils gleaming in the dark of their bedroom._

" _Nothing, just a nightmare..."_

" _Sa-"_

" _It was nothing."_

" _It was_ not _nothing! You have these nightmares almost every day! I could maybe talk to Ja-"_

" _Please, it's fine. You don't need to go to Jaz. Just hold me and go back to sleep." She clasped her hand around her shen amulet, then fell back asleep in her love's arms._

She was roused by her grandmother's shouting. "Sadie Kane, it is nearly 12:00PM, get _out_ of bed!"

Face planting back into her pillow with a tired groan, Sadie never woke up again.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **(Yes, this was kind of sucky ending.) Mwuahahahahaa! Keep reading or suffer the agony of never knowing what happens to them! Also, there's a sadist in the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Please!**

 **-timetocreate**


	2. Introductions

**I can't remember where I'm going with this...**

* * *

Six golden flashes. Six confused teens. And one strangely dressed man, his outfit complemented by a creepy serial killer's smile, and deer antlers.

"Ah, good, you're all here! And all in one piece too, this is turning out to be a lovely day! Welcome to Stonehenge, the sacrificial circle!" He waved his arms around somewhat wildly, indicating the circle of upright stones they stood within.

The weather was terrible, absolutely freezing, with snow piled on the ground, and heaped on top the already towering rocks. Six out of seven present shivered. One girl was dressed in ancient looking, flowy white robes, another had jeans and a knitted sweater, and another wore a black leather bodysuit. One of the boys had long pants, with a denim jacket. Another had a T-shirt and shorts, while another wore layers and layers of ancient looking, thin black robes.

"What the-" begin's one of the blonds.

"Don't worry dear, all will be explained!"

The dark haired boy wearing shorts blinked several times in a row. "Are-, are you… satan?" he asked, in a British accent.

"What made you think that? Oh, the antlers, of course. Always the antlers… No, for the record, I'm not satan. That was the Christians' idea."

"...Okay..."

"Now for introductions! Where is Percy Jackson?"

A boy with dark ruffled hair and sea green eyes slowly and cautiously raised his hand, his black robes whipping about him in the steady wind.

The weird horned dude gave a broad smile. "Alright, everyone, this is Percy Jackson. He is dead, but thanks to me, resurrected." Percy sputtered. "As of yet, he is the only one out of the six of you to have visited The Land of The Morgan. He was a coma patient in a New York hospital for four years and seven and a half months."

"But that's impossible, I-"

"Please, do not interrupt me Mr. Jackson. Anyhow, he, like many of you here, has lived a very different life within this reality, only inside his mind. His mind is unique because during his comatose state, he lived a life riddled with tasks issued to him, and others in his mind, by the Greek Pantheon of gods. All of which never happened in this reality."

He turned to Percy and attempted to contort his face into an expression of pity, epically failing. "I am sorry, Mr. Jackson, but your Annabeth doesn't exist in any of the three worlds, only in your imagination."

Percy uttered a small, broken sob, then fell to his knees. Two of the girls gave him concerned looks, but the blond boy spoke up, apparently unfazed by Percy's grief.

"Uh, two questions, Mr. Not-satan; what do you mean _three_ worlds, and are you saying that everyone here has mental problems?"

"Well, Mr. Chase, I guess that we will move on to you, since you asked. Everybody, this is Magnus Chase. He fell off a very tall bridge about eight months ago in Boston. He broke a lot of bones, while his brain, specifically the cortex dedicated to imagination, was permanently damaged. While in hospital recovering, he had delusional visions and dreams of the Norse Pantheon of gods, as well as demigod offspring. After opening the Chase Space in reality once he was deemed stable enough to leave the hospital, he got into a relationship with a supposed Norse demigod. I am sorry Magnus," says the horned dude, "your mother died in a gas explosion. You and Alex are not dead einherjar. Valhalla doesn't exist in this reality. While you were in hospital, Randolph was tried in court for intentionally pushing you off the bridge. With no witnesses to prove otherwise, he was determined mentally unstable, and was sent to the local Asylum. Your friends Blitz and Hearth have not been seen since your near-death experience."

Magnus looked at him blankly. "Are you insane? Or a child of Loki? Or both?"

"Moving on! What fun this is, don't you agree?"

A collective thought went around. " _Sadist..."_

"Hang on a sec! What-...who-...who do you think you are? My mother was killed by blue w-"

"You will understand eventually. And you will know me as Ahrktiket, though please, call me Mr. A. Now, do we have a Meggie Folchart?"

"Of course, as soon as I get here, there's another god with a long name that I can't pronounce," mutters Magnus in frustration.

"Not a god," Mr. A. mutters back

A tall, fair haired girl glared at the horned dude from behind. "I'm right here you so-"

"Meggie!" says Mr. A. in an explosively jubilant voice while turning around to face her. "Now, everyone, this is Meggie Folchart, a very skilled Silvertongue. A Silvertongue, in case you didn't know, is someone who can read things or people out of books. She has had many adventures in the Inkworld.

"And I'm sorry Meggie, but you will never see Farid again."

It looked like something had broken inside the girl as she growled out, "I will find him, and I will bring him back from wherever you've taken him."

"What I meant dear, is that your reality has been torn so badly that it will be impossible for you to meet him again, Silvertongue or no."

"Okay, next! Sadie Kane! Well, yours is an interesting story, quite similar to Mr. Potter's actually. After an uneventful visit to the British Museum, your reality started shifting. Your imagination took full rein, and you let it. You rewrote many memories from the past, and your dreams took you around the world, discovering the Egyptian Pantheon of gods. You slept up to 22 hours a day, just to stay in your much more exciting yet dangerous world. Oh, by the way, you're also dead, and also resurrected thanks to me. Because your sleep patterns were magic induced, and not genetic, your health gradually slipped, until you died."

"Impossible. I feel fine," Says Sadie in a faint but offended voice, one of the long white sleeves of her robes coming up to whip her in the face, thanks to the wind.

"That's because you have been brought back, my dear… Of course, you, like four others here, were put to sleep until Meggie here was… ah, "recruited", shall we say?"

"How long have we been asleep?" demanded Percy.

"Each of you came under my control at different times. However, I can tell you today's date."

Everyone looked at Mr. A. fearfully; How long had they been gone from the world? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades? _Centuries_?

"As of today, it is January eighth, 2018."

Magnus sighed in relief. _Only a few months..._

The others, however, looked like they'd all been slapped across the face. _Years…_

"Well, moving on! Harry Potter?"

The dark haired boy in shorts glared. Apparently, nobody present particularly liked Mr. A., except maybe the horned dude himself.

"This is Harry Potter. He is from Britain. His parents were killed in a car crash. He layered his realities, solely creating Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He lived a very full life in his magical world. If I am correct, Mr. Potter, you know which reality actually exists in this world?"

Harry nodded stiffly, his eyes staring coldly at Mr. A..

"He's one of my favourites; he trusted me and jumped off a building because he knew that he was coming into another chapter of his life!" He laughed a sadistic laugh to match his sadistic smile, then stood up straight, glancing around.

"Now, do we have a Mare Barrow?" The girl in the leather jumpsuit flinched as if she'd been struck.

"Ah, there you are my dear!"

"I am not dear to you."

"That's no way to treat your-"

" _Shut up!_ " she practically roared. Lightning crackled around her menacingly.

"Now, now, calm down, or else I will have to-" Mr. A. continued to scold.

"Do what, you monstrous Silver snake?"

"Do _this_ , Miss Barrow." He snapped his fingers. Instantly, Mare's lightning died.

"That's not going to do much for you if you don't know how to fight," she muttered to herself, faking a perfectly shocked expression. All of a sudden, she charged the rather tall man, who flicks his hand, sending Mare flying into one of the huge stones encircling them.

Everyone stood perfectly still, waiting for Mr. A. to go into a rage and break all their necks against the sacred rocks surrounding them.

Instead, he says, in an innocent voice, "You see, I hate having to take disciplinary measures against my… employees. So why don't the rest of you behave yourselves, and we'll all have a merry time working to save the worlds!"

Mare groaned and sat up, leaning against the stone that she'd been thrown at which was lightly spattered with blood. Mr. A. paid her no mind.

"Now as I was saying, this is Mare Barrow. Under other circumstances, she would be completely nonexistent within this reality in the three worlds. However, as proven by Meggie here, reality is no limit when it comes to books! Mare is alive, or about as alive as a character made solely out of paper and ink can be! As you have observed, she has strong electrokinesis powers, or control over lightning.

"Now Mare," Mr. A. says, turning to the crumpled heap that was Mare, lying under the stone she'd been thrown against, "you left your family back in the story "Red Queen", as well as Kilorn and all the Reds and Silvers and Newbloods."

Mare remained on the ground, now eerily still and silent.

"Is-... is she... dead?" stutters Sadie, asking the question that all the other teens had been thinking, but which none had dared ask.

"Hmmm… I don't think so. Do one of you mind going over and checking?"

Horror struck expressions. Everywhere.

"Fine then," Mr. A. sniffed. "Mare, stand, or I will be forced to _make you._ "

The crumpled heap that was Mare groaned and stirred, slowly sitting up, eventually coming to her feet.

"Good, good! Now, it's high time I told you why you all are here."

Everyone held their breath.

"You all have to work together and save the world!" Mr. A. says, with his usual sickeningly happy tone of voice.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **I'll try to make the chapters longer after this...I hope...**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **-timetocreate**


End file.
